


Notes in Your Locker

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Secret Admirer, mentions of self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You have been getting notes in your locker for a year. They’ve been coming more and more frequently, and even though you were curious, you just wanted to enjoy it.





	Notes in Your Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a mini fanfic an anon from tumblr sent in! Thank you again anon!!!

The notes were coming more and more often. First, it was once every few weeks in sophomore year. Then, near the end of sophomore year, it started coming every week. Then, junior year started.

You got a note on your second day of school. “Hey, beautiful, just wanted to let you know that I’m rooting for you. Schools a bitch, and I know that you could kick its ass.” You giggled and traced the handwritten note before heading to class. Once you were settled, you took out your notebook and taped the note on the cover. For inspiration.

The next day, you got another note. “Maybe one day I’ll get the guts to confess to you, but for now, here’s a drawing of Pac-Man to lighten up your day. Sorry, I’m such a nerd. :P” You giggled and taped the note on your notebook.

The notes started coming daily. Every day, your secret admirer encouraged you or told you how beautiful you were or doodled something in your honor. You’ve never seen this admirer, and you already knew you were falling quite hard for them.

“What’s that?”

You smiled and held up your notebook. “This?”

Michael nodded. “Don’t you think it’s a bit creepy that they keep sending you notes?”

“Not really.” You shrugged and gazed at the many sentences of admiration. “I mean, if I didn’t like it, I already would’ve put a note on my locker saying ‘No more notes please,’ but” - you sighed dreamily- “I don’t know. They just make my day brighter.”

Your friend blushed and tried to hide his smile. “Yeah, ok.” He shoved you lightly. “Dork.”

You gasped. “Jerk,” you teased.

“You love me, though.”

“That I do, Michael Mell.” You smiled. “That I do.”

The bell rang.

You gasped. “Oh god, my next period is across campus. I gotta go!” You quickly kissed his cheek and rushed to class.

Michael blinked once. Twice.

Jeremy smiled. “You ok there, buddy?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

More notes covered your notebooks, and soon enough they covered all of your notebooks, binders, and anything else. There were so many, and it was hard to have a bad day when you were surrounded by compliments.

It was hard to have a bad day. Not impossible, though.

Your teacher tested that theory, and you got upset. With the accumulation of indirect insults, lectures, and bad grades, your self-esteem took a beating. You had tears in your eyes when the bell rang. You grabbed your backpack and even though lunchtime was time to bond with your two best friends, you did not feel like seeing their happy smiles on their happy faces. You wiped incoming tears and headed to an abandoned classroom.

You shuddered covered your mouth. It was no use. Your sobs racked your body, and your cries echoed throughout the classroom. You fell to your knees, your legs not being able to hold up against the weight of doubt and pain and anger.

You couldn’t help but feel stupid. A strong person wouldn’t be crying in a classroom alone. They’d be talking with their friends, trying to get their life together. They wouldn’t break down like you were. Hell, many people survived school, and you? You were hiding, hurting, because of it.

The notes on your notebook were blurry, but you could see the doodles of hearts, cartoon characters, and flowers. Why did you deserve that? How could those ever be for you? No one could ever like you. Not in that way. Surely, this “admirer” was mistaken. What could they ever admire about you?

You snatched the notebook and tore your homemade cover. Shredding the notes satisfied you. There. Just like it should be. You opened your backpack and stared at the rest. You needed to remove it. You didn’t deserve it.

Before you could reach inside for the next notebook, you were engulfed in a hug. “Stop, please,” Michael whispered.

Your breath caught in your throat. You couldn’t breathe, and more tears came to your eyes. You shook your head as you attempted to reach your backpack, but Michael just held you tighter. “No!” you shouted. “I can’t have those!” You wailed and shouted at him. “I need to get rid of them, Michael! I need to…”

“Why?” he asked quietly. “Why do you wanna get rid of them?”

Your lip quivered and you fell back into his arms. “Michael, I don’t deserve them.” You curled up in his warm embrace. “I don’t deserve that. No one could ever… Not like-”

“Ever like you? That’s ridiculous!” He lifted your chin and wiped away your tears. “(Y/n), you’re the most amazing person I know, ok? Hell, I question why your friends with me constantly.”

Yeah, but you don’t like me.” You pointed at the shreds of notes and accused them. “They lie. Whoever they are, they lied. No one would ever-”

“That was me,” Michael stated firmly.

Your eyes widened. “What?” Did he just admit to… to putting those notes in your locker? Every month or week and soon every day, Michael… Your best friend, he wrote and doodled and thought of you.

He gulped. “(Y/n), I’m your secret admirer.” He brushed back your hair and wiped away more tears. “And I get it if you don’t like me. I already accepted that.” He placed his hands on your cheeks and looked you straight in the eye. “But, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You deserve the cheesy and romantic and out-of-this world type love. I would know.” Michael took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love with you for a year, (Y/n), and every single day was worth it. It was more than worth it, to know that sometimes that smile is for me or your secret admirer.”

He sniffed and laughed. “If you want me to leave now, I can.”

You shook your head frantically and grabbed onto his hoodie. “Stay, please.”

He nodded. “Ok, I’ll stay.”

You sniffed and cuddled against him. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes.

* * *

The next day, you felt better. You opened your locker, and there wasn’t any note. That was fine. You found Michael’s locker and slipped you note inside.

A few minutes later, Michael opened his locker.

_You’ve been sending me notes for two years. Now, it’s my turn._

_Michael Mell, would you go on a date with me?_

_Check Yes or No._

He blinked, smiled, laughed, and looked around. When his eyes met yours, he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon who inspired me to write something like this. I love Michael Mell and writing this made me fall in love with him even more. 
> 
> If you liked this oneshot, please comment on what you like about it. Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
